


About God

by r0am3r



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the reason why Lex luthor had to hang the picture upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	About God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molamola_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/gifts).



세상을 떠난 지금에도 서재는 여전히 아버지의 것이었다. 그 곳은 어느 구석을 돌아보아도 거기서 무슨 일이 있었는지 어떤 감정을 느꼈는지, 마치 책에서 읽은 것을 기억해내는 것처럼 생생히 떠올랐다.

당장 눈에 들어온 난로부터 시작해 보자면 그 앞에서 아버지의 구둣발에 자주 걷어 채였다. 얼마나 오랫동안 맞았는지는 기억나지 않지만 발길질이 시작되면 그것이 멈출 때까지 난로에 쓰인 벽돌의 개수를 세곤 했다.  
처음 세기 시작했을 땐 스물세 개까지 세자 멈췄다. 갈비뼈에 금이 갔고 숨도 제대로 쉬지 못했다. 그 뒤로 난로 앞에서 다섯 번을 더 걷어 채였고 난로의 첫 번째 단 벽돌이 예순 개 두 번째 단 벽돌이 마흔 다섯 개라는 걸 알게 되었다. 난로의 벽돌을 그 후로도 열 번을 더 셌었다.

그 다음엔 협탁. 서랍 아래가 바닥과 살짝 떠 있어서 아주 작은 공간이 있었다. 한 번은 죽을까봐 무서워서 그 아래로 기어들어가 숨었다. 물론 아버지에게 발목을 붙잡혀 질질 끌려 나오다가 머리를 찍혀 의식을 잃었고 그 흉터에선 더 이상 머리카락이 자라지 않았다. 지금도 손끝으로 더듬으면 그 상처가 어딘지 알 수 있다.

서재의 주인이 바뀐 후에 그 협탁 서랍 아래의 공간을 다시 확인해 보았었다. 10살짜리 아이가 숨기에는 너무나도 작았다. 그때 어디에 머리를 부딪힌 건지 모서리를 더듬어 확인해 보았더니 손끝에 검붉게 말라붙은 피의 부스러기가 여전히 묻어났다.

서재는 정말 크고 넓었다. 지금도 눈을 감으면 서재의 곳곳에 무엇이 어디에 있었고 얼마만큼 떨어져 있었고 그것이 낡았었는지 먼지가 내렸는지, 말 장식품의 다리가 하나 밖에 남지 않은 이유, 서가에 가득했던 책이 사라지고 무너져 내린 순간. 그 곳에서의 기억은 모두 고통과 함께 새겨져 있다.  
피부 위로 느껴지듯 생생하게.

서재에는 아버지가 즐겨 들던 술이 놓인 바가 있었는데 그 뒤의 벽에 그림이 걸려 있었다. 지옥에서 올라온 악마를 새하얀 날개를 펼친 천사가 하늘에서 내려와 막아서는 그림. 악마가 올라오지 못하도록 막아선 천사를 보며 누군가가 저렇게 아버지를 막아주었으면 좋겠다고 기대했던 건 아직 스스로에 대한 믿음이 부족했기 때문일 것이다.

아버지가 기대한 대로 태어나지도 못했고 아버지가 원한대로 자라지도 못했으며 항상 작고 침착하지 못하고 말은 두서없이 빨라 지독하게 그를 실망시켰음에도 그에게서 쏟아져 내리는 그 온갖 미움과 증오가 멈춰졌으면 하는 희망이 아직 있었기에 누군가가 아버지를 막아줬으면 좋겠다고 빌었다. 누구라도 아무라도 좋으니까 제발 그만두게 해달라고. 의식한 적은 없지만 천사를, 구원자를, 어쩌면 자비롭고 전능한 신을 기대했다.

하지만 신이 선하다면 과연 아버지의 저런 행동을 용납 했을까?

신이 강했다면 무력한 아이가 이토록 학대 받는걸 두고 봤을까?

신은 모든 것을 아는 전지전능한 존재임에도 여기 이렇게 자기 아버지에게 언제 죽을지 모를 정도로 구타당하는 아이가 존재했다. 신이 선했다면 아버지 같은 인간을 막을 만한 힘조차 없는 것이고 신이 강했다면 어린아이를 보호 할 만큼 선한 존재가 아니라는 결론뿐이었다. 그렇기에 신은 존재한다 해도 아무것도 하지 못하는 존재이니 마치 존재하지 않는 것과 같았다. 아버지를 막는 것은 다른 누구로부터도 도움 받을 수 있는 일이 아닌 스스로 해야 할 일이었다.

모든 인간은 스스로의 발로 딛고 일어서야 한다.  
그것만이 유일하게 인간이 인간으로써 성취할 수 있는 일이었다.  
그래야만 했다.

 

이제껏 인류가 보지 못한 외계의 존재가 메트로폴리스의 하늘을 가로 질렀다. 모두가 두 눈으로 인간을 뛰어넘는 존재를 목도했다. 초월자는 인간의 법과 규칙과 인과에서 벗어나 무한히 그가 할 수 있는 한의 선의를 베풀었다. 신이 착하다면 강할 수 없고 강하다면 착할 수 없었다. 그의 강함에는 대가가 따랐다. 그는 전능한 존재가 아니었고 인간에겐 그의 선함도 강함도 감당할 능력이 없었다. 힘은 순수하다고? 악의가 없다고 해서 모든 것이 괜찮은 것은 아니다. 하늘에서 내려온 저 붉은 망토의 ‘신’은 가짜였다.

알렉산더 조세프 루터. 그는 서재가 자신의 기준에서 잘못 되어있는 걸 견디지 못했다. 익히 알려져 있던 사실이 잘못되었음이 확실해 졌기에 처음으로 그 방에 ‘변화’가 생겼다. 악마는 땅 밑에서 올라오지 않았다. 그것은 신의 모습을 하고 하늘에서 내려왔다.

 

아버지의 이름을 그대로 물려받은 아들은 서재의 그림을 거꾸로 뒤집어 걸었다.

 

160327


End file.
